


Puppy... with Claws

by Sanshal



Series: Puppy 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jared, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have settled into life as a mated couple and are awaiting the omega's first (hopefully normal) heat... but will Jared's past allow them that???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy... with Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : J2  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Warning : A/B/O society (should I even warn for that?), (past) abuse,collar, (mild) language.  
> Disclaimer : Never met them; don’t know them... Just playing around- no profit.

Title: **Puppy...** **with claws **  
( Time stamp for: [Not All Who Wander Are Lost](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/8372.html); follows the events of [ Woven Together ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/11178.html) )  
Not necessary to read either to enjoy this story .

 

  
Jared stared for a moment at the prescription in his hands before putting it back into the wallet and smiling at the pharmacist, “That’ll be all, Thanks.”  
Accepting the small bag of over-the-counter drugs that they needed to refill in their first-aid kit he carefully counted out the change and headed out to where Jensen was waiting for him in the car.

“Got everything?” The alpha asked; hands relaxed at ten and two on the steering wheel.

He nodded.

Jensen wasn’t so easily fooled, “Jay, you did pick up your meds; didn’t you?”

He blushed, ducking his head, “I don’t need them, Jensen.”

“I know you don’t,” The alpha soothed, “but get them just in case, okay?”

Jared’s shoulders slumped. He understood that Jensen meant well, the alpha (and Dr. Collins) had explained earlier that given how heavily he had been drugged and the violence of his first heat; there may be complications with his upcoming heat as well.  And as much as he wanted to heed the warning, he wanted it to be just him and his alpha this time- no suppressants, no sedatives and more importantly, no holding back. He would give himself over to the man who had rescued him from that hellhole all those months ago; and this time he was determined to make it through without freaking out.

A warm hand squeezed his shoulder, “I won’t make you take them unless you absolutely need it, deal?”

Jared frowned, making Jensen laugh, “You know I can just go and get it myself, Kiddo. C’mon; it isn’t’ a big deal... right?”

”Don’t need them.” He repeated stubbornly, staring at his lap and refusing to meet the alpha’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me...” Jensen coaxed, “I want this as much as you do, Jared... just- I don’t want us to take chances. If things go sideways again, I doubt I’d have the strength to leave you and fetch the meds... so, please... _for me?”_

He bit his lip, eyebrows knitting together at the underhand trick the alpha played by demanding he do it for _him;_ but if nothing, Jensen could be as stubborn as him and he knew the alpha would go through his threat and simply get the medicines himself. So eventually he conceded, choosing to do his mates bidding with as much grace as he could summon (and no; sticking out his tongue at the alpha was NOT undignified. No, Sir!). He could still hear Jensen’s muffled chuckles behind him as he made his way from the car back to the shop.

Jared felt his cheeks warm with blood as the pharmacist who had been smiling just moments ago glanced up in surprise at him when he pushed the prescription across the counter.

“You- uh...” the man stammered nervously, “You have your Alpha’s consent?”

Jared bit his lip, reminding himself that it was just the law. He couldn’t help but remember back to when he wouldn’t have needed _anybody’s_ ‘approval’ to buy medicines for himself – but then he wouldn’t have needed _these_ drugs in the first place back then.

He pushed Jensen’s ‘permission-slip’ across along with a copy of the alpha’s Were-id and a photocopy of his Precinct-badge.

As the man studied the papers before nodding and going to the back of the shop to pick up the requisite drugs, Jared forced himself to breathe deeply in an effort to calm himself before he needed to head out and meet Jensen. It wasn’t the man’s fault that Jared wasn’t an alpha anymore. And though he rarely had episodes like this, he wondered if other Weres- ones who had been turned just like him found it hard to accept their new status and dominant alphas as well. Maybe it was easier when the alpha doing the turning claimed you himself?

 _‘Not if the turning had been non-consensual in the first place’_ – a voice whispered inside his head.

Jared nodded to himself, perhaps it was just as well that Jensen hadn’t been the one to turn him; for as much as he liked and respected his mate, he wasn’t sure he would have been as accepting if Scott and co hadn’t shown him his place during his time with them.

“Sir?”

Jared blinked, realizing he had been lost inside his head. He murmured an apology as he accepted the small brown paper package and turned, only to find Jensen at the door watching him.

“Alright?”

He forced a smile to his face and hoped it looked more reassuring than the twisted muscles felt.

.

Jared was glad Jensen had stopped him from grabbing the bag of peaches back at the grocery store when he spied the pyramid of succulent peaches at the farmer’s market. He knew Jensen was still watching him closely despite his efforts at covering up after the pharmacy; but he was determined to show the alpha that he had nothing to worry. That Jared was over it.

After half-an-hour of choosing and haggling over the produce, the morning’s unpleasantness was a distant memory; allowing him to wade right into the throng of people surrounding the stall with what appeared to be the freshest apples in the market.

They had to come here more often, he decided, even if it was a little off their usual route, the Sunday market was truly the best place to obtain the best-quality fresh-produce with the lowest prices. He was leaning over, filling his bag with his pick of the little red fruits when he heard the horrifyingly familiar voice behind him.

“Puppy...?”

Unable to cover his trembling limbs, he straightened slowly; turning to watch the man who had once haunted his nightmares.

_Still did, on occasion._

Unlike the crisp suits Jared was used to seeing the man in, this time he was dressed in a casual tee-shirt and cargoes combination; obviously out shopping just like Jensen and him.

“Fancy running into you here...” The man mused, his nasally voice sending shivers of dread through his spine.

Jared edged away from the hulking human, freezing when he felt the edge of the apple cart dig into his back, halting his retreat.

“Awww... you hurt me, Puppy. I always thought we had a good time together...”

Jared swallowed, his mind replaying all the _good-times_ in Technicolor detail. He felt a whimper leave his throat as the man stepped closer- the adipose layers that made up the girth of his generous mid-section shifting as the man moved. Jared couldn’t stop the wounded keening from escaping his lips when the man extended a hand to stroke along his jaw-line, “Ple-please...”

“Sshhh, Puppy; we’ll have so much fun together... just like we used to...”

And Jared remembered why he had feared this man even more than Scott; for though the mobster had been cruel, he hadn’t possessed the mile-wide sadistic streak that De-Vito did.

A thumb stretched from the hand cupping his jaw to press at his lower-lip and Jared opened unwillingly; granting entry to the greasy finger, trying to bite back on his rising gorge.

De-Vito smiled- yellowing teeth from the cigars he puffed near constantly on display, “So responsive for me, Puppy... You missed me, huh-?”

The click of the safety release from a gun made the man freeze, his thumb still pressed against Jared’s lip.

“Step back,” a cold voice ordered.

“Gun!” Someone screamed, and the place would have erupted in pandemonium if Jensen hadn’t shouted, _‘its okay- I’m a cop!’_ at the same instant.  
Everyone stared at the enfolding scene as the alpha called his precinct and requested back-up with one hand – the other still holding his service revolver trained on De-Vito.

Jared was both glad and ashamed that Jensen hadn’t called out to him during the entire operation- opting not to draw attention to his mate and make him even more uncomfortable. It was only when they had retired for the night and lying under the covers that he finally mustered enough courage to apologize.

The arm that Jensen had draped around him tightened as the alpha moved up on his other elbow to peer at him, “You do realize that you’re not at fault, right?”

“I froze.”

“As would have anyone in your situation! _”_ Jensen argued, “Dude; did you even notice that they sent _two_ squad cars to pick De-Vito up? _We_ don’t take him lightly, and you’ve got personal experience about how vicious that bastard can get, Jay... I would have pissed my pants if our positions had been reversed!”

He shifted so that he could gaze at the alpha’s face, “How much did you hear?”

Jensen’s averted eyes gave him the answer.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” He asked after a moment.

Green eyes flew up to meet his, “Bother me?”

Jared nodded miserably, “The fact that I’m not... _clean_? Is that why you wanted me to get the suppressants?”

He wasn’t prepared for the vehement way in which he was pressed back to the bed; Jensen looming over him. Obvious fury flashing in the alpha’s emerald gaze, “Don’t. You... _Ever- EVER_ ,” Finger’s digging into his shoulders painfully _,_ “Speak about yourself like that! You are NOT unclean. And no, it doesn’t bother me; Jay. It never did. What does bother me is that De-Vito hurt you like that-”

“Once.” He cut in, hoping to soothe his irate mate.

“Even once is too many, Jay.” Jensen whispered, bending to nuzzle at his neck, the fingers which had dug into his shoulders moments ago, relaxing their grip. “And the only reason I forced you to get those suppressants is because... frankly I’m worried, man.”

“Worried?” He asked even as he tilted his head to give Jensen better access- his legs spreading of their own accord to make space for the alpha. In many ways he had come a long way from the panic attacks that seized him at the slightest hint of intimacy.

“Yeah... I mean, those bastards did a serious number on your biology, Jay. The turning of an alpha itself is a serious matter; and then as if that wasn’t enough, they jacked your biology to hell by suppressing your heats...”

“Lucky I got you,” Jared mumbled, purring as Jensen’s lips touched a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. He heard the alpha chuckle at that.  
“I think I’m the lucky one, Kiddo.”

Jared hummed, feeling oddly bereft as the heat of the alpha’s body above his disappeared abruptly. Letting out a low moan of disappointment, he turned into the other’s body; relaxing as the older male accepted him in his arms.

“Don’t stop...” he whispered, moving his body sinuously against his mate’s.

Jensen bit his lip, hands clamping on Jared’s waist to stop his movements. Green eyes glittered in the darkness of the room as he contemplated the offer.

“Can we not do this tonight?” He finally asked after a moment.

“Alpha?”

“I- I don’t think I can handle it if you have a panic attack tonight, Jared... I have to interrogate De-Vito tomorrow and-”

“And?” Jared questioned when the alpha failed to continue.

“I hate the man enough already; if-if I trigger you tonight, I think I might just rip his throat out tomorrow.”

“He’ll deserve it.” Jared mumbled, but subsided.

“I know.” Warm lips touched his hairline in a chaste kiss, “But I’d end up in prison, Kiddo... Don’t think I can stand to be away from you for longer than a few hours...”

Jared couldn’t help but snort at that, “You’re one sweet-talker, aren’t you? Very well; you get your wish, we’ve waited this long, another day or so won’t matter.”

“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled, curling around his mate as he prepared to sleep, “I think in another day, we won’t be able to keep our hands off each other either.”

Jared swatted at the arms encircling his waist in mock anger, “I don’t appreciate your sarcasm, Mister... you might just find yourself on the couch if you don’t watch your tongue!”

“Huh?” Jensen raised his head to glance at him before dropping back into the pillow, “I meant your heat, Kiddo...You’re close.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t feel it?”

“I feel a bit warm, but I just thought it was a side-effect of sleeping next to a living furnace.”

“Hahaha.” Jensen dead-panned, “Very funny; get some sleep, you goofball.”

Jared nodded, relaxing into his mate’s hold, “Good night.”

.

Jared was ecstatic when the doorbell rang at three the next day, “Alpha, I said I was in my early stages; you didn’t have to hurry-”He cut-off when he realized it wasn’t his mate standing at the door, “... you’re not Jensen.”

“No,” Misha smiled apologetically.

“Jensen sent you?”

“Actually, _no...”_ The human doctor scuffed the floor with his feet, not meeting his eyes; “There was a situation in the precinct today... I’m sorry.”

Jared felt the floor shatter beneath him, couldn’t help mumbling his alpha’s name- unable to believe that the person who had held him just last night was gone... _but no, he would have felt it across their bond; wouldn’t he?_

“What happened?” He managed to ask around the shards of glass which seemed to have materialized inside his throat.

“De-Vito escaped. He’s got Jensen.”

_His Alpha was alive???_

“Jensen’s alive?”

“Oh.” Misha looked up sharply at that, “I didn’t mean to insinuate... yes, yes; Jensen’s alive... the entire departments working on it, you’ll get your mate back, Kid.”

Jared flinched.

_‘Kid’ sounded so much similar to his alpha’s favoured ‘Kiddo’..._

Misha misunderstood his flinch, hastening to assure “Jensen will be fine, you’ll see. He’s strong, Jared. Nothing will happen to your alpha.”  
And Jared was abruptly furious.

Not at the soft spoken human who’d come to break the news to him personally; but at the bastards responsible for it in the first place.

_No.  No, they would not get Jensen!_

Jared would make sure of that.

.

“Tell me everything.” He ordered, heading for the bedside drawer where he had stashed his suppressants.

_Apparently, this heat too was going to pass him by; but he didn’t want any part of it unless he had his alpha by his side._

 The blue-eyed doctor followed him wordlessly, obviously taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanour. “Jared?”

“Tell me, Dr. Collins. Please.”

“What-” the man paused, watching him scarf down the pills, “What did you take?”

“Suppressants” He looked, daring the doctor to object, “Jensen is running out of time, Misha. I won’t ask again. _Tell me_.”

“I don’t know everything... I was called after to treat the injured cops... I came over because I felt that you had a right to know. Everyone else was too busy tracking De-Vito.”

Jared nodded, picking up the slender green and gold collar his alpha had gifted him and holding it out to the doctor “Will you?”

Misha looked confused and Jared had to suppress a smile- despite knowing Jensen for so long, the kindly doctor was still at sea when it came to Were practices. “It’s Jensen’s collar.”

The human nodded as he gently settled it on Jared’s neck.

“Knot it; it shouldn’t fall off when I shift.”

“What’re you planning to do, Kid?” Misha asked as he did as instructed.

“Get my mate back.” He answered, the words barely making it past his lips before he shifted.

Misha could only watch as the huge chocolate-brown wolf ran out of the house without another word.  He sighed as he pulled out his phone, contacting the Precinct to warn them against shooting their four-legged ally.

.

Jared tore through De-Vito’s ranks like butter, avoiding killing the hapless humans but not worrying about causing (serious) injury when all his worry was focussed on his captured mate.

And the agonized screams of his minions must have warned De-Vito of his arrival because he found the man holed up in his office with just his right-hand man and Jensen.

His nostrils flared in anger when he saw his mate strung up by his neck with a thin silver chain- the links delicate enough that it could have been jewellery for a human but were agonising on Weres. His eyes narrowed when he saw the alpha’s wrists and ankles ( _they had taken away his shoes?_ ) circled by similar silver entrapments.

Jensen’s eyes widened when he saw Jared, a pained ‘no’ escaping his lips when the younger male shifted to his human form.

“Puppy...” De-Vito greeted, “I knew you would come back to me... missed me?”

“Let him go.”

“Or?” The pot-bellied human sneered.

“Or I rip you to shreds.”

De-Vito laughed at the threat, shaking his head as he stepped closer to the chained alpha; “How about I make you a counter offer? You drop the act and come back to me and maybe I won’t play with my newest toy. How about it, huh?”

 “I’ll kill you.” Jared snarled, his voice reaching a low enough timbre to send goose bumps up the humans’ skin.

De-Vito seemed unperturbed, grinning with his tobacco stained teeth on display, “Looks like our Puppy doesn’t want to play anymore,” He glanced at the man holding the silver knife to Jensen’s throat, “What d’ya think... Should we get a new one?”

Jared growled.

“Careful now... don’t want me to damage my new toy just yet; do you?”

Despite the bruises blooming on the alpha’s body, Jared could see Jensen’s helpless fury; De-Vito was yet to break the man... and if Jared had any say in it he was not going to get that chance. Ever.

 The alpha roared ( _it sounded like a whimper_ ) as the knife pressing into the vulnerable skin. Jensen hissed as the man released the pressure of the knife and the omega could see the thin line of blood that it left in its trail.

Jared knew from experience that the wound- though a shallow surface one; had to smart like hell due to the silver. He ground his teeth together as he glared at De-Vito, “I’ll repeat this one last time- _Let. Him. Go._ ”

The man tutted, “I don’t think so, Sweetheart... I think this one will make a rather perfect bitch... such a pretty puppy, aren't you?”

Jensen jerked away from the fingers trailing down his cheek in obvious disgust, “Unchain me and let me out to play, then... I’m sure you’ll enjoy it as I tear your throat out.”

“Feisty...” De-Vito laughed, “I like that... but see, I know how you cops work; you can’t kill me anymore than you can escape those bonds.”

Jensen sneered. Jared’s lips thinned but the threat to Jensen kept him as immobilized as the silver chains holding his alpha.

“Now Puppy knows what I like... and though Scott was too soft for my tastes- _god rest his devious soul_ ; I’ll have to admit that his idea to find use for the rather worthless alpha he caught himself was a stroke of pure genius.” He continued, watching Jensen squirm as his captor sliced through his uniform shirt- the silver knife far too close to his skin for either Were’s liking.

“And now I have myself two pretty playthings,” he glanced at Jared then, “You’ll behave, won’t you; Puppy? I’d hate to have to get rid of you.”

“Get out of here.” Jensen suddenly spoke up, abruptly realizing that there was nobody holding his mate captive.

Jared looked into the familiar green eyes that had gotten him through numerous nightmares over the past six months, “No.”

“Jay,” Jensen winced as though he’d not wanted De-Vito and co to even know that little bit about Jared, “Just go, okay?”

“Not without you.”

“I’ll be fine-”

“Of course you will,” De-Vito interrupted, “And as lovely as it is to see my two pets interact; I think we need to get... what should we name you, huh?”

He patted Jensen’s face like one would a dog, “Princess seems appropriate for my pretty bitch... it does, doesn’t it? Yeah? Good girl...” He continued, twisting and kneading the alpha’s face.

Jared had to bite back the bile that rose in his throat at the sight- he had watched the alpha submit to a similar petting just yesterday at the hands of their neighbours’ two-year old: it had been innocent and cute then; but watching De-Vito do a parody of the same with his sleazy commentary was enough to turn his stomach.

“Don’t.” He couldn't help but murmur- voice a thin plea that sounded pathetic to his own ears.

“No?” De-Vito paused, glancing over his shoulder at Jared, “And why not, Puppy? What do I get for leaving Princess be?”

“Anything,” And Jared knew it was stupidity personified to trust the words of a scoundrel like De-Vito; yet he couldn’t help but try to bargain, “I’ll do anything... just please... don’t- don’t hurt him.”

“Hurt whom?”

“J-Jen-Jensen.” He stuttered, falling back into his old stutter.

“I don’t know a Jensen, Puppy.” De-Vito’s voice was patient- confident that he had won the game.

“P-Pe-Princess.” He forced himself to say, “Don’t hurt Princess.”

Jared couldn’t bring himself to meet his mate’s eye as he uttered the words. Not that he thought Jensen would be angry with him for maligning him like this- his alpha was far too understanding for that; but it made _him_ feel guilty to betray the older man like this.

Jared felt his throat dry as he watched the human drag the inflatable plug he had dug out of some pocket down Jensen’s cheek, the threat unmistakable.

“I thought you had better manners than that, Puppy...” De-Vito drawled.

And Jared knew he would not allow Jensen to share his fate; not when he had an option. Nodding shakily, he dropped his shoulders, “Please. Please don’t hurt Princess.”

He watched from lowered lashes as De-Vito approached him; trailing a suggestive hand over his bare skin; he caught the leering gaze of the man holding the knife at Jensen’s throat and looked away before he could meet his alpha’s eye.  It hurt something in him to realize that he wouldn’t get his mate this heat as well; _and maybe never-_ a sinister voice whispered in his mind; _Jensen may be willing to overlook his past, but would any alpha accept a sullied omega?_

De-Vito grinned, stepping closer at the defeat in his words; “Who do you belong to, Puppy?”

A stubby finger trailed down the side of his face and Jared wanted to bite it off- but the threat to Jensen held him immobilized. He sucked in a sharp breath when the human worked the silver knife in under his mating-collar, but otherwise held still.

“You won’t need that any more, Puppy... I’ll give you a real collar, don’t worry.”

He couldn’t help the distressed keen as the satin band was sliced off, the knife nicking him; but the loss of the collar hurt more than the physical injury. He closed his eyes. Not wanting to see what De-Vito planned next.

 So he was completely shocked at the agonized howl that rent the air seconds after; eyes flying open only to find the goon holding Jensen collapse in a bloody heap. Not waiting to see more, he grabbed the hand trailing his skin, snapping the bones with the force of his grasp. De-Vito writhed in his hold; but his wolf was still not satisfied; baying for the blood of the one who’d hurt his alpha.

And he may have yet let the man go if he’d not pulled the pistol out of his back pocket with a shaky left hand. The man was yet to flick the safety off before he was lying in a pool of blood; his torn throat hanging from Jared’s muzzle- Jared having shifted so fast that the man stood no chance.

“Are you alright?”

He looked up to find his mate smiling softly at him; apparently not bothered by the sight of his bloody muzzle. He let out a soft ‘woof’ as he approached the man, dropping the mangled meat carelessly and stepping into the embrace of the outstretched hands. He jerked away in shock at the sharp burn when Jensen’s hands encircled him.

“Sorry. S’rry” Jensen muttered, backing away and Jared saw that his mate still had the silver cuffs and collar on- apparently the threat to his mate enough incentive for the alpha to overcome the pain of his silver bindings. Shifting, he reached for them-ignoring the sting he felt even through the rags he’d wrapped his hands in and wincing at the red welts the silver left behind on his mate’s skin as he undid their clasp.

For a long moment neither of them said anything, content to just hold each other, but then Jensen moved, unceremoniously undoing the dead right-hand man’s (and it was funny how he didn't even know the man’s name but was happy that he was dead...) jacket to offer it to Jared.

“Your team’s outside.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow at that.

Jared couldn't help but smile at the familiar action, “What can I say- I was better motivated.”

“That he was.” Came a voice from the door, making them both tense for the fraction of a second before they identified it as one Jensen’s colleagues. “We couldn't have done a more thorough job ourselves, Jared. Thank you... but next time, please try not to go in against orders? Your husband will skin us alive if anything happens to you.”

“Next time?” Jared asked, surprised.

“Yeah, you have a job with us if you want.” The man smiled, “That was one hell of an audition you put up today.”

Jared couldn't help but laugh, leaning into his mate’s side. He may or may not accept a job at the precinct- he’d have to discuss it with Jensen later; but he was no longer a victim.

“What can I say?” he winked at Jensen, “This Puppy has claws.”

 

 

  
∞ · ₪ ‡ ₪ · ∞  
. **The End**.  
∞ · ₪ ‡ ₪ · ∞  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season... Happy New Year!!!
> 
> *hugs*


End file.
